Memories
by Re Altan
Summary: Bertahun-tahun menghilang, bukan berarti kenangan itu terhapus dengan mudahnya. Kalau saja ia bisa memutar waktu, mungkin ia takkan mau mengenal dengan dekat seorang Nijimura Shuuzo. (ONE SHOOT)


**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre: Drama, sad romance**

 **Rate: General, Teen**

 **###`**

 **##**

 **#**

Bagi seorang Momoi Satsuki, sang kapten tim basket Teiko bukan hanya sekedar _senpai_ yang selalu ia patuhi – karena ia adalah manajer basket – tapi juga sebagai seorang laki-laki yang amat ia sayangi. Ya, Nijimura Shuuzo sudah berhasil mencuri hati gadis berambut gulali itu hanya dengan bermodalkan perhatian dan pujian. Mempunyai sahabat menyebalkan macam Aomine Daiki dan sukar menarik perhatian Kuroko Tetsuya, tentu membuat Momoi sering mengeluh dan butuh seseorang yang bisa menghiburnya. Sepertinya kedatangan Nijimura saat itu mempunyai pengaruh besar bagi Momoi, dari situlah hubungan keduanya menjadi sangat dekat hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Terdengar klise tapi romantis, kapten berkencan dengan manajernya.

"Shuuzo-san… ini menu latihan khusus untukmu." Seusai latihan rutin, Momoi mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang bersandar kelelahan pada _bench_ dan memberikan sebuah buku tipis padanya. "Semuanya persis seperti yang kau minta." Lanjutnya yang kemudian mengelap peluh di dahi Nijimura dengan handuk kecil.

Nijimura menerima buku tersebut, membuka tiap lembarannya dan tersenyum tipis sembari tangannya menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala kekasihnya itu, " _Sankyuu_ , Satsuki. Nanti kau akan kutraktir okonomiyaki, kau mau _kan_?"

Pipinya bersemu merah dan ia pun mengangguk pelan tanda setuju akan tawaran Nijimura barusan. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bisa menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan kaptennya, akhir-akhir ini Nijimura sering pulang terburu-buru dan itu membuatnya cukup kesepian karena tidak ada yang menggenggam tangannya atau sekedar bercerita lucu selama perjalanan pulang. Tidak heran _kan_ kalau sekarang Momoi antusias dengan ajakan kekasihnya itu?

"Pulang nanti tunggulah aku di gerbang sekolah, sekarang aku mau membersihkan diri dulu." Katanya yang kemudian merapikan isi tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Momoi yang kini tersenyum senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir pukul delapan dan Nijimura belum terlihat, Momoi mengedarkan pandangannya resah karena sudah 20 menit ia menunggu sedirian di gerbang sekolah. Ponselnya yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk menghubungi Nijimura pun tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. "Shuuzo-san..." Cemasnya dalam hati sambil berkali-kali merapal namanya.

Bahkan saking cemasnya ia menunggu datangnya Nijimura, Momoi sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia berpapasan dengan Akashi dan Midorima yang akan pulang ke rumah. Kedua temannya tersebut hanya bisa menatap heran sampai akhirnya suara Akashi memanggil namanya membuat Momoi terlonjak kaget.

" _Sumanai_ sudah membuatmu kaget."

" _D-daijobu_ Akashi-kun."

Sambil melempar pandangan heran pada gadis cantik itu, Akashi pun menegur, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Aomine masih latihan didalam."

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak sedang menunggu Dai-chan, tapi aku sedang menunggu Shuuzo-san."

Membenarkan letak kacamata, Midorima pun teringat sesuatu, "Nijimura-san? Ia bahkan pulang duluan tanpa membersihkan diri dulu, _nanodayo_."

"Eh?"

"Benar juga, ia bahkan pulang tanpa pamit pada pelatih." Tambah Akashi.

"Kelihatannya ia buru-bu…"

Telinga Momoi rasanya berdenging, ia mengabaikan ucapan Midorima dan lebih memilih meninggalkan kedua orang itu tanpa permisi. Bahkan tawaran Akashi yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama tidak ia dengarkan, Momoi berlari dengan perasaan kesalnya sembari memaki-maki dalam hati menyebutkan kata "Shuuzo-san _no baka_ " berkali-kali.

 **###**

 **##**

 **#**

"Maaf Satsuki, kemarin itu benar-benar diluar perkiraanku. Ada urusan mendadak yang membuatku harus pulang tanpa mengabarimu."

Momoi hanya bisa mengangguk kecil saat Nijimura meminta maaf tanpa menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang sudah membuatnya lupa untuk mengabarinya semalam, bahkan perihal untuk mengangkat telepon darinya yang mencapai puluhan kali saja tidak ia ungkit sama sekali.

"Kalau ada waktu luang lagi, aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Tidak, itu …"

"Sudah ya? Aku mau ke kantor guru dulu." Dan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari kekasihnya pun Nijimura sudah meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di halaman samping sekolah. Entah mengapa rasanya ada yang berbeda, tidak mirip dengan Nijimura yang biasanya, sepertinya ada yang sedang ia sembunyikan. Seolah ada dinding penghalang diantara mereka.

 _Piiip…piiip…_

Ponsel Momoi berdering, ia melihat isi _e-mail_ yang diterimanya dan tertera sebuah pesan pendek dari sahabatnya.

 **From: Dai-chan**

 **To: Satsuki**

 **Subject: -**

 **Lusa nanti kau mau kado apa?**

 **###**

 **##**

 **#**

Air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mengalir menelusuri pipinya, manik indahnya berkaca-kaca dengan tangan yang kini memukul lemah pada tubuh pemuda dihadapannya, "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kenapa?!" Isaknya yang kini tangannya ditahan oleh Nijimura.

"Aku hanya belum siap mengatakannya, Satsuki." Desau angin musim panas menelan ucapan Nijimura yang lima belas menit lalu meminta Momoi untuk datang ke taman untuk bertemu. Sekian lama menghilang dan tak ada kabar di sekolah maupun di tim basket, kini ia muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengatakan akan pergi secara mendadak, tidak tahu tata krama kah dia?

Momoi tergugu dan menatap marah Nijimura, "Dan kau berpikir kalau mengatakan hal ini di hari ulang tahunku adalah waktu yang tepat? Shuuzo-san benar-benar membenciku ya?"

"Eh? Itu…"

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak ingat dengan hari ulang tahunku?" Terka Momoi yang kini membuatnya sadar betapa ia tidak termasuk dalam ranah prioritas sang kapten.

Nijimura merengkuh Momoi kedalam pelukannya, dengan erat ia mendekapnya meski ia tahu betapa memberontaknya gadis yang ia dekap sekarang, " _Gomennasai_ , tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi ke Amerika. _Otou_ -san membutuhkanku disana, aku harap kau mau mengerti."

Momoi makin terisak, ia tidak mau mendengar ucapan Nijimura lagi. Pemuda itu benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Ia memaklumi dengan alasan Nijimura pergi, tapi ia benci kenapa pemuda itu tidak mau jujur padanya dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Bukankah sepasang kekasih ada untuk saling berbagi perasaan? Lantas apa gunanya dirinya yang selama ini setia di sisinya?

"Dengar, aku tidak cukup baik untukmu, dan kuharap kau bisa cepat melupakanku." Perlahan Nijimura melepaskan dekapannya dan memegang erat kedua bahu gadis itu.

Momoi terperangah mendengar ucapan Nijimura.

"Shuuzo-san…?"

"Kau akan dapatkan laki-laki yang bisa mencintaimu sepenuh hati." Tangan lebarnya kini membelai sayang rambut sakura itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dan mengecup dahi Momoi sebagai tanda perpisahan. "Semoga kau bisa cepat melupakanku dan bahagia dengan yang lain." Do'anya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Tangisnya pecah, "Tidak Shuuzo-san, aku tidak menginginkan ini."

" _Sayonara_ , Momoi."

 **###**

 **##**

 **#**

 **OMAKE:**

"Pertandingan yang hebat, selamat atas kemenangan kalian."

Para anggota Vorpal Swords minus Kagami menatap kaget sosok Nijimura yang ada di pinggir lapangan, lelaki yang telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Teiko tiga tahun lalu itu cukup membuat mantan anak buahnya terharu dan kaget karena tidak menduga sosok mantan kapten mereka ada di Jepang, "Aku tahu kalian akan menang, makanya aku mau repot-repot terbang kemari untuk melihatnya secara langsung." Ujarnya yang kemudian mengabseni wajah _kouhai_ -nya satu persatu hingga akhirnya pandangannya kini jatuh pada Momoi yang sedari tadi terperangah atas dirinya.

"Oh, Momoi? Lama tidak bertemu." Sapaan hangat Nijimura membuatnya tersadar.

" _H-hisashiburi dana_ , Nijimura-san."

Setelah menyapanya, kini Nijimura kembali asyik dengan para _kouhai_ -nya, ia bahkan berkenalan dengan Kagami. Tanpa memakan waktu yang lama, mereka pun cepat akrab. Momoi menggigit bibirnya, ia pikir dirinya sudah tidak apa-apa lagi setelah Nijimura meninggalkannya. Tapi kenapa kenyataannya malah begini? Kenapa ingatannya tentang Nijimura yang dulu malah jadi terkenang lagi saat melihat lelaki itu langsung?

" _Jangan diambil hati, biar aku yang memberi pelajaran kepada si Ahomine itu."_

" _Satsuki, maukah kau memijat bahuku?"_

" _Kau cantik… seperti sakura di musim semi."_

Sekali lagi ia melihat ke arah Nijimura, lelaki itu kini bertemu pandang dengannya lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya para _Kiseki no Sedai_ kembali mengajaknya bernostalgia. Sepertinya waktu tiga tahun tidak cukup untuk membuat seorang Momoi Satsuki melupakan Nijimura dan sebaliknya, lelaki itu sudah berubah meski kenyataannya dirinya yang dulu masih terkenang dalam benak Momoi.

 _ **Satu hal yang paling aku benci adalah… orang-orang selalu bisa berubah tapi tidak dengan kenangan**_

 **###'**

 **##**

 **#**

 **Sebuah keajaiban ditengah2 wb bisa nyelesain ff ini kurang lebih dr 5 jam**

 **Inspirasi dtg dari pair paling labil di grup RP yaitu NijiMomo. Gak tau kenapa Nijay alias Nijimura ini rada-rada songong dan punya muka minta ditimpukin nanas 1 karung. Gw dan Miyaji juga napsu bgt pengen ngubur tuh org di kebon nanas karena udah nyakitin perasaan Satsuki berkali-kali.**

 **Sankyuu buat Satsuki yang mau jd Chiyo, aku tanpamu itu bagaikan author tnpa editor (kagak romantis pisan), senang bisa berbisnis denganmu.**

 **This story dedicated for Nijay – Satsuki, jangan balikan lagi atau gw dan Yaji bakal ngutuk kalian jd nanas.**

 **(Ciputat, 26 Juli 2016)**


End file.
